Unrequited Love Complete
by Akumi-san
Summary: RukaxRei. Short oneshot of a dinner party at Reis house where he muses on his unrequited feelings towards Ruca. Both titles are temporary.


**A/N: For people who have read my first Saint Beast fic, this really isnt a new story. This is my original story. I decided to split my two chapters up because they were so different. I wrote this one almost two years ago and when I picked up the proverbial pen again, it had been so long I had completely forgotten where I was going with it. So I decided to let my readers know that I WAS continuing with it by practically starting over and putting the new piece up as chapter two. Really, the transition was just not smooth at all, so I just split them up. So yeah, if you read my first one, then, this is the same one. If not, however, you can just skip on pas this and read some angsty shtuff :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any charries from Saint Beast, though I WAS the one to speak to the admins about getting a separate category for Saint Beast XDDD Such happiness! Yay for the few fans out there!**

**Whee!!! Enjoy!! Please! :D**

* * *

Rei stood lost in thought in his kitchen, the stirring spoon sitting idly in his delicate hand. The smell of cherry blossoms wafted in through the open window in front of him and he gazed unseeingly into the blue horizon. The sound of birds chirping sweetened the atmosphere further.

The others were coming over for dinner again to celebrate the success of them all being chosen as the Six Saint Beasts. And that meant he could see Ruca again. A faint smile touched his uncannily feminine features at the thought. He knew that nothing could ever come of his affection, but at least they could be together – that was enough. He got close to confessing his feelings when they were training, but, out of a sudden nervousness and a realization that he might ruin their friendship, he changed his words. Rei resolved not to further it any more and just leave it alone – it was for the best.

Another scent entered his nose and with a yelp he realized the soup was starting to burn. "Oh no!" he cried in anguish as he jerked it off the burner and dumped it into another container.

It still tasted alright, but the pot would have to be scrubbed hard later. With a sigh, Rei put it back on the stove to simmer and began to work on the bread. "I suppose that's what I get for daydreaming," he murmured, his gentle voice speaking to no one in particular.

An hour later, he plopped himself down onto the fluffy sofa and awaited the arrival of his five guests. He smiled gently as he brought to mind Ruca's face. His hand reached up to the image. If only he knew – if only he felt the same. But it wasn't to be. Most angels had more important things to think of than love.

The door opened silently as Rei lay there with his hand reached out and the smile still on his face. A man with long silver hair tied back stepped lightly over the threshold and latched the door behind him. As he pushed his bangs over the turquoise cloth wrapped around his forehead, he spotted Rei's red clad figure stretched out on the couch and a smile touched his features. Although making no visible effort, the man walked soundlessly to the couch and reached out to the upward extended hand.

He grasped Rei's hand gently but firmly just before he could pull it away in surprise. Rei, startled, jerked himself back to attention with a gasp and sat bolt upright. "Ruca," he sighed in relief. "You scared me – I didn't hear you come in."

Ruca laughed his rich laugh before replying, "You didn't even notice me standing beside you; I doubt you would have realized it if Zeus' palace was being stormed. What was so on your mind?"

Rei's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he looked at his lap. It didn't help matters that Ruca still had hold of his hand. "Umm…" He quickly tried to cover his pause with, "I was tired and was resting. I...uh…just kept my eyes open and my arm up to make sure I didn't fall asleep." How unconvincing – he was a terrible liar and he knew it. But he couldn't possibly tell Ruca that he was thinking about _him_.

To his relief, Ruca didn't pry further but merely smiled and said, "Alright then." The silver-haired angel pulled on Rei's hand to help him up.

Rei, however, not expecting it, felt himself yanked upwards too fast and just stopped himself with his face a mere inch from Ruca's. The two stood still for a moment, their brown eyes staring into one another's, before Rei pulled away and looked down at their feet, his face a slightly more brilliant shade of pink. "Umm…you're early."

Taken aback by his sudden movement, Ruca stuttered, "Uh, yeah. I mean, no. I'm sure I'm on time just the others must be running late for some reason. Anyway," he smoothly changed the subject as he caught a whiff of something in the air, "dinner smells good. We should-"

"Gai, you can't take animals into other peoples' houses! Put them down!" A deep voice outside was heard shouting.

"Aww!! Why not! They're so cute, Rei wouldn't mind!" Another, less mature, voice replied as the door banged open.

Four other men stood in the doorway. The shortest one, a blonde dressed in white, was carrying two cats and had an indignant look on his face. The brown-haired man just behind him looked slightly flustered and the two standing out of their way had amused smiles on their faces.

Rei chuckled at the sight of Gou looking so aggravated and walked away from Ruca who hadn't moved. He saved the struggling cats from Gai's grasp as he and Gou continued to argue and went to retrieve a dish of milk.

Dinner went pleasantly. According to the tall, red-haired Yuda, he and Shin, the other, meeker man who had come with him, had had some troubles with Shiva along the way. That had detained them and they just happened to find Gou and Gai bickering about the issue of the cats half-way there. The cats had settled into Rei's house quite nicely and were, at the moment, curled up comfortably on two cushions in front of a cheerful fire in the sitting room. And despite his earlier problem with the burnt soup, Rei received compliments from everyone about the meal.

When at last everyone left together, Rei collapsed onto the couch once more and sighed. The gray cat (both had refused to go back with Gai, much to his dismay) stretched and yawned before it sauntered up to him and made itself at home on his lap. He stroked it absent-mindedly as he thought over the night. It wasn't fair! He knew Ruca would never reciprocate his feelings and yet, he still couldn't stifle his futile hope. Rei's last waking thought before he closed his eyes was that if the cats decided to stay with him, he'd name this one Ruca. At least then, he could have some part of the one he cared for.


End file.
